dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Moglin
Frost Moglin is the first Frostval class. It is unlocked by turning a Slay Bell. To fully train it, you need 42 Slay Bells (3 for each skill). Frost Moglin uses a special mechanic called Frostval Spirit, which have a small chance to be activated. Skills * Warmth ** 25 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 130% Fire damage. ** Inflicts 'Blazing Fire' for 5 turns, a 60% Fire DoT. * Twig ** 18 MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 50% damage with +75 Bonus to Hit. * Yule Tide ** 20 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage to all targets. * Candy Crane Kick ** 30 MP, 10 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. * Blind ** 12 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 135% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blinded' for 3 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. ** Has 20% chance to inflict 'Mah eyes!' for 1 turn. *** Bonus to Hit -100. *** "Haha! Mega blind!" ** After the 'Mah eyes!' status is expired, 'Blinded' is inflicted for 3 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. * Wreath ** 38 MP, 9 CD ** Applies '+140 Melee/Pierce/Magic' for 3 turns. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +140. * Spirit Burst ** 18 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 80% damage. ** If Frostval Spirit was procced one of the preceeding turns, it increases the damage to 100% on each hit and heals 10% of your maximum MP. *** "The Spirit of Frostval empowers your attack!" * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. * Ornament Shatter ** 25 MP, 12 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage. ** Inflicts 'Shattered Glass' for 2 turns. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic -25, -50 or -100. * Fruitcake Brick ** 25 MP, 12 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 160% damage with +200 Crit. * Gingerbread Invasion ** 25 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 5 hits of 25% damage. ** Each hit connects heals you 5% of your total HP. * Evergreen ** 10 MP, 18 CD (effectively 14). ** Lower all Cooldowns by 4 turns (including itself). * Horrible Gift ** 38 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 145% damage. ** Applies one of the five presents: *** Icky Present: **** Inflicts 'Icky Present' for 3 turns. ***** "Icky Present! Enemy Damage Decreased!" ***** Boost -20%. *** Bad Present: **** Inflicts 'Bad Present' for 3 turns. ***** "Bad Present! Enemy BtH Lowered!" ***** Bonus to Hit -25. *** Cool Present: **** Applies 'Cool Present' for 3 turns. ***** "Cool Present! Your Bonus Increased!" ***** Bonus to Hit +25. *** Fun Present: **** Applies 'Fun Present' for 3 turns. ***** "Fun Present! Your damage increased!" ***** Boost +15%. *** Awesome Present: **** Applies 'Awesome Present' for 3 turns. ***** Boost +20%. ***** Bonus to Hit +25. **** Inflicts 'Horribly Present' for 3 turns. ***** Bonus to Hit -30. ***** Boost -20%. **** "Awesome presents! Your Damage and BtH are increased and Enemy Damage and BtH lowered!" * Missile Toe ** 20 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage to all targets. * Spirit of Giving ** 55 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 10 hits of 25% damage. Mechanics Frostval Spirit * All class skills except Attack and Spirit Burst have a 10% chance to proc Frostval Spirit. ** "The Spirit of Frostval grows inside you! Spirit Burst effect enhanced!" Skills - Frost Moglin Knight's Helm and Cloak Frost Moglin Knight's Helm and Cloak are the Frost Moglin artifacts. Note that those two items must be in the same tier in order to modify this class's passive. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. Frostval Spirit * Same as before, but: * The proc rate have raised from 10% to 20%. Rotation Strategy Avoid this class as it is pitiful in its offense and defense as you were in the naughty list the entire time for unlocking and training this class. However, this class is very good for farming, but for everything else, you should find and use a different class instead.Category:Class Category:Seasonal Class